Bitter Revenge
by Shino Kouen
Summary: Seifer Almasy has a bad past to forget about, but it's been a year, and time forgives, right? WRONG! Someone's out to get Seifer, to make him pay the ultimate price, but not by death....That would be much to easy. And it all starts when this "messenger"
1. Just A Beginning...

Too Late to Scream

Bitter Revenge

~A screwed up story by Kouen~

Chapter One ~ Just the Beginning… 

**_ _**

**_~Tuesday Evening, Balamb~_**

Fujin let her feet drag as she almost sleepwalked home from the restaurant she worked at.She'd never succeeded much as a waitress, but had done well as a cook.It wasn't exactly the best pay, but combined with Raijin's and Seifer's, it was enough to get them a place to stay and filling meals...with enough to spare when they needed to.Fujin's hours were late, but not as late as Seifer's, and at the moment, she was on her way to meet him at Balamb's entrance.He did patrolling work.Suiting, but not what he really wanted.Even still, not herself or Raijin knew what he _really wanted, aside from being a knight, but he had promised them he'd never attempt that again._

The 18-year-old waited for him on a bench just inside the city's entrance, across from the Rent-A-Car Raijin worked at.He'd be home all ready; home being the apartment they all shared.When they'd first left the Garden, they'd shared a hotel room, but that grew to be complicated and expensive.Soon enough, after they'd all gotten decent enough jobs, they'd been able to rent an apartment, which satisfied them all much better.Fujin rather liked it, in fact, with its two snug bedrooms (one with twin beds, one with a double), tiny bathroom, and cute conjoined living room and kitchen.Even Raijin had spent the first day happily running from room to room like a little boy.Seifer, of course, merely thought of it as a place to stay, but no one really cared.At least they had somewhere to call home.

Fujin's stomach rumbled, and she realized she hadn't eaten yet.Maybe she could talk Seifer into getting a bite to eat with her.He didn't do much with her, though she wished he would.They were "best friends," even though she wished for so much more.She shook herself out of those thoughts.Seifer didn't want a relationship with her.Seifer didn't love her like she loved him.Seifer didn't care.

"Hey, Fu," she heard him through her clouded thoughts.She smiled a greeting.

"Hi Seifer," She stood off the bench like she did every day exactly half an hour after she got off work.She'd given up one-worded sentences shortly after they'd left Garden.They began their walk past the docks where she'd watched him and Raijin fish countless times, keeping silent all the while."You eat?" she asked him, hoping to start a conversation.

"Nah, you wanna get something?"

"Sure."

The conversation was cut, neat, and to-the-point.They stopped by a little restaurant not far from the apartment.They got the usual looks from the customers as their waiter seated them.Everyone thought they were a couple.In fact, Seifer wouldn't of minded if that were true.Sure, Fujin had always been nothing more than a friend to him, but he admired her.She went through so much daily, what with the eye patch, and her albinism, and all the trouble he had put her and Raijin through.Still, she managed to live her life in her own perspective.Not to mention, she had the courage it took to stand up to him when he'd been the sorceress's knight._"We want the old Seifer back,"_ she'd told him.Well, he was back, and he'd missed them more than he'd liked to admit.They'd both been so happy to have him back... and it wasn't as if he hadn't liked Fujin so much before.She _was beautiful, even with the eye patch. Her albinism was unique to her.It made her so... intriguing.He liked that in a girl.He liked the fight in her, the toughness...Hell, what __wasn't there to like?But she didn't seem to like him so much, and he didn't blame her.He let his anger get the best of him all too often, and felt horribly guilty for treating them so badly... but his ego never let him apologize._

"How was your day?"She asked him quietly.She sounded drained, and he noted it.

"The usual, boring.You okay, Fuj?You sound exhausted."

"Tired," she nodded.The waiter brought them their food.Neither had ordered much."Hours long.Boss picky."

He nodded in agreement."I bet.You ought to get out some time and relax.You know, spend a night away from it all."

She flicked her eyes to glance up at him, and he thought she was smiling a bit before she flicked them back down to her sandwich."And do what?"

"Ah... I don't know see a movie or something?Maybe go dancing or something?"  
  


"You inviting me?"

He raised his eyebrows offensively."How'd you get that out of a simple suggestion?"

"One doesn't go dancing alone."

He chuckled."Okay so maybe I am.I go out every Saturday anyway, I always wondered why you never tagged along with Raijin and I."

She shrugged."Didn't think you wanted me there."She didn't like being a tag either…

"Of course we do, Fuj, you're part of the posse!"

"I'll go then," he didn't note the drop in her tone, or the sinking of her heart.Just once, Fujin wanted to go on a date with Seifer.She'd fooled herself into thinking he might actually be inviting her on one, and fooled she had been.She bit her lip and sat staring endlessly at her food.

"You sure nothing's wrong, Fujin?"

He didn't often call her Fujin, anymore, and somehow it surprised her.She'd liked his use of 'Fuj' and 'Fu'.She shook her head slowly."Just tired," she lied.

~*~

**~_Saturday Evening, Balamb; Around 5:00~_**

**__**

Thoughtlessly, Fujin stumbled into the apartment.Her favorite thing about Saturdays was the fact that she got off of work early.Normally she would spend the evening home, reading a book or just lazing.Once in a while she'd walk down to the docks by herself, and, on a rare occasion when the guys weren't there, she'd call one of the girls in Balamb Garden.Once Quistis had even found time to go shopping with her.It had surprised her at first that they'd wanted to even talk to her, but, as so many say, life is full of surprises.

She was the first one home on this particular Saturday, and was just picking up her book when the phone rang.Startled, she picked it up.

"He… hello?"

"Fujin…?" The voice was scratchy and rough sounding, but still recognizable."It's Raijin, ya know?I'm feeling a little sick, so I can't go out tonight.Tell Seifer for me, ya know?Maybe you can go with him or something, ya know?"She'd forgotten she might've gone with the pair in the first place."Anyway, I'll be home in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay, I'll call Seifer," she told him.They said goodbyes and hung up.Her hands shook as she dialed Seifer's cell phone number, anticipating a reaction, any reaction, from him.He answered with an annoyed 'Hello?'

"Seifer?It's Fujin," she spoke calmly into the phone.

"Hey Fuj, what's up?"

"Raijin's sick.He wanted me to let you know he can't go wherever with you tonight."

"Damn shame," Seifer's distant sounding voice laughed."Was gonna go to a club in Timber. Good place for picking up chicks."Fujin rolled her eyes and bit her lip."So, Fuj, you wanna come with me?"

"I don't pick up chicks."

He chuckled again."No, I mean, you could go with me, get drinks, dance, whatever."

"Thought you wanted to pick up chicks," she spoke each word individually, like it's own sentence.

"Didn't say I wouldn't!Maybe you'll even meet someone!I'll stop by in an hour and a half and we can catch the seven o' clock train, be ready.See you then." _Click!_

_ _

Fujin sighed in exasperation and threw down the phone.He hadn't even given her a choice in the end!Wasn't that Seifer for her, too?She never got a choice in the end, did she?Did she even want to go to this club?What the hell was she supposed to wear?She hadn't been dancing since… since the SeeD ball more than a year ago, and even then, that hadn't been the same kind of dancing!

The phone was ringing, and she didn't answer.She'd let the answering machine take it.She'd had enough of that phone for one day.

Raijin's smooth baritone filled the room as the machine clicked on._'Uh…you've reached the former disciplinary committee, but uh… we ain't here, ya know?So um… leave a message so we can get back to you, ya know?'_BEEP!It had been the first message ever recorded on the machine, and no one had ever bothered to change it.

A light, happy sounding voice came on the machine."Hey hey hey, Fujin!!!It's Selphie!!I hope Seifer doesn't find out I'm calling you!Anyway, I just wanted to say—"

Fujin picked up the phone.She could use a chat with another female."Hey Selphie, it's me.Seifer's not here."She plopped down on an armchair with her feet over the arm.

"Hey, girl, what's new?"

"Oh the usual.Except Raijin's sick, and Seifer's driving me crazy."

"Oh really?What'd he do this time?"

"He wants me to go to some damned club with him in Timber—"

"OH, OOOO!!! You mean the Sacred Shack?Well, I guess since it's the only club _in_ Timber!Irvine and I go there sometimes!You going tonight!Maybe I can talk the whole gang into going!That'd be so great!We haven't seen each other in _so_ long!!"

"Well… I don't know…Seifer still really hates Squall, and I don't think seeing anybody from Garden will—"

"Hey, he doesn't have to _know_ we set this up!We can just say its… coincidence!"

"Well, it would be nice to see you guys again… I guess so."

"GREAT!I'll tell everyone not to mention a _thing_!What're you gonna wear?I didn't know you and Seifer were dating!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!We are NOT dating!Just going somewhere together, okay?I'm like Raijin's replacement or something."

"Aww, poor Fujin!Well, I _know_ you'll have fun.I'd offer to go shopping with you to get something new and cute, but well… I don't think we have that much time!I'll see you there, okay?Tell Raijin I hope he gets better, okay?Seeeeee ya!"

_Click!_Why did everyone just hang up on her like that?Whatever! She thought, and stood to hang up the phone.She quickly erased the message and grabbed her purse.She still had an hour before Seifer would get home, and she _did_ want to buy something new… maybe something he would notice her in.She shook her head in mild disapproval of herself as she headed out the door.

~*~

Raijin had wolf-whistled when she'd stepped out of the bathroom in her new clothes, but now she just felt plain foolish as she watched the world speed by.Seifer came up beside her and leaned on the railing.

"Shame Raijin's sick, huh?"

"Yeah.He's hacking up a lung, but he's still being Raijin."

"I take it he made some wry comment about your clothes, and you felt too guilty to kick him because he's sick, right?"

"Something like that," she was still feeling a bit touchy about not getting to make her own choices.

"You do look nice though," he elbowed her playfully in the arm, and she smiled for the first time all day.

"Thanks."Truth be told, she liked her clothes too.She'd picked them out quickly so she could get back in time for a fast shower, but she had chosen well.Her outfit consisted of a low-cut black tank top with a skull on the chest, and some simple, tight black pants.Not very Fujin-like, but suitable for a dance club.

The train jerked to a stop in the Timber station, and Seifer headed for the door without a word.She followed just as quietly.

"Aw what the Hell?!" Seifer grumbled as they entered the club, eyeing those who'd showed up from the Garden.Fujin glanced around quickly, noting that besides Selphie and Irvine, Quistis and Zell had also showed.She sighed in relief that Squall had stayed back, meaning there was no real reason for bloodshed.As smoothly as she could, Fujin raised her hand to send a hello in Selphie's direction.The bouncy brunette grinned and winked in return.

"C'mon, Fuj, let's get something to drink._Don't bother_ talking to the losers in the far corner."He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the bar, ordering them both a drink without once asking her what she might like.

They drank their drinks in silence, and she could see that Seifer was sulking about the members of Garden who'd shown up.Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to let Selphie invite them…

Suddenly a grin spread over his face."I'll be back in a while, okay, Fuj?I'm going into the back room to play pool…"

She watched as Seifer strolled with dignity up to Zell, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the back room.As soon as he was gone, Selphie bounced her way over.

"Heeeeey!Looks like Mr. Tough Guy is in a baaaaaad mood today!"She nodded towards the back room."I bet he and Zell get in a fight before the night's over.At least he doesn't bring his gunblade in here.This has happened before."

Fujin nodded and finished off her drink.She wasn't in a very good mood anymore.

"Cute clothes, by the way." Selphie winked."Why don't you come out on the dance floor?"

She shrugged."No good songs."

Selphie laughed and pulled her arm."Oh come on, I know you want to!You can even dance with Irvine for a while!"

So Selphie dragged Fujin out to the floor.At first she felt a bit awkward, but after a while things fell into place.She found out that dancing wasn't too hard if she didn't think about it.Irvine, of course, was flirting with everyone, despite the looks he was getting from Selphie.In the end, she ended up enjoying herself, even without Seifer around.

After a while, she sat down at a table with Quistis where they watched Selphie and Irvine slow dance.They talked a little, but where interrupted by a huge crash from the back room.

"Here we go," Quistis shook her head in disapproval.I bet Zell beat Seifer at pool or something…" She stood and headed to the back room, and Fujin followed.They got there just in time to see Seifer hurl Zell onto the pool table.

"Damnit, Chicken-wuss!I _told_ you not to cheat!"

"I did NOT cheat!You're just a sore LOSER!"Zell yelled back, springing to his feet with his fists raised.

"You're asking for some serious—"

"SEIFER!!" Fujin interrupted."L-Leave him a…alone."She hated standing up to him.

He smirked and put one hand on his hip."Getting _soft_, Fujin?You like our Garden _enemies_ now?"

She balled her hands up into fits."N…no bloodshed tonight… Please?"

He laughed."Fine, fine, have it your way," He glared at Zell one last time."We'll settle this _some other time,_ Chicken-wuss."

Zell was shaking with rage, and Quistis was all ready trying to control him, but shook her off and stormed out of the club entirely, but not with out a final "You'll pay for this!" to Seifer.Quistis mouthed 'sorry' to Fujin then followed him out.

Seifer laughed gleefully and threw an arm around Fujin's waist just as a slow song came on."Dance with me?" and for once he waited for her simple not between pulling her to the dance floor and folding her in his arms.

~*~

Fujin came home laughing.

Despite the fight between Seifer and Zell, the evening had been almost _too_ enjoyable.Fujin was grinning ear to ear.She never thought she'd have so much fun.She practically danced into the bathroom.

And there she stopped dead in her tracks.

There was blood on the floor.A trail of dark, dark blood that led to the now broken window.Carefully, she followed it, and peeked over the edge timidly, and immediately regretted it.

The primal scream tore from her throat like an escaping monster.She screamed her throat raw.She backed up so quickly she smacked into the wall.She began a new scream as she turned to run from the bathroom, and ran right into Seifer, who caught her and held her tight enough that she couldn't move.She wouldn't stop screaming, so he covered her mouth with his black-gloved hand.

She stopped screaming and sucked in air violently for a few seconds.Knowing nothing better to do, Seifer held her tightly and stroked her hair gently."What happened Fuj?What's wrong?"

She was crying now, between her gasping breaths for air."Ra…Raijin!"Her voice cracked out."Raijin's dead!"


	2. Written In Blood

Bitter Revenge

Bitter Revenge

~Screwed up Story By Kouen~

**Chapter Two ~ Written In Blood**

** **

****

**~Balamb City, Monday Morning~**

****

The sky was gray and there was a gentle rain: a typical day for a funeral.Seifer was standing at the grave of one of his best ever friends, watching as the large mahogany coffin was lowered into the ground.There had been no viewing.Raijin wouldn't have wanted people crying over his body.It had been too hacked up anyway.Few people had actually showed up at the funeral.Selphie and Irvine made an appearance, having befriended him after so many trips to the nightclub in Timber, as well as Quistis, Laguna, Ellone, and a few other people from Garden who'd respected him.There weren't more than ten in total.

Fujin stood a ways in front of Seifer, not under his umbrella.The rain had soaked through her clothes and she was shivering.She was not crying, but more or less in a state of shock.She'd never expected anyone to kill Raijin.He'd been like a brother to her, and her best friend.They hadn't even taken anything from the apartment; they'd come in, killed him, and left.

Without a trace.

Wasn't it funny how murderers tended to leave no clue of who they were?It was just dumb luck that this one hadn't even left a fingerprint.

Fujin had been like a ghost ever since it happened.After she'd choked out to Seifer what she'd seen, he'd had to lay her down on the couch.She clung so tightly to his arm in fear, that it was another half an hour before he got to investigate on his own.

On inspecting the body, Seifer found that, not only had Raijin been pushed from a third story window, but he'd also had his throat slit before taking the fall.There had been blood everywhere.Even with all the monsters Seifer had killed, and the few people from his time as the sorceress's knight, NOTHING had prepared him for this…

Seifer moved slowly towards Fujin and touched her arm gently.She turned to stare at him, and he gently pulled her to him.It scared him to see her so desolate.After all the time it had taken her to soften up, to become so human… he thought he might be losing her again.She leaned against him gently and rested her head on his shoulder, but did not cry.She was beyond crying.

There had been something else, too, at the scene of Raijin's death that Seifer had been loath to tell Fujin about.Something written, something chilling, written on the wall in blood…_Raijin's blood._In an eerie script that seemed to curl and twist even stone dead, it read: _"I guess the underdog never wins, ya know?"_And even further below that, in tiny red print, _"Almasy will pay for his sins."_

Honestly, Seifer had been freaked out.Seifer Almasy _never_ admitted to being freaked out, but when one's best friend is murdered under the notion to make him pay, well, there aren't too many people who could remain uncaring under such circumstances.Even still, he'd kept a calm exterior.

He couldn't tell Fujin, no, he had to take care of her.Raijin's unexpected death had been more than hard on her.For two days she hadn't spoken a word, hadn't eaten a crumb, hadn't slept a wink.It worried him.He often thought Fujin would want to be independent, would take care of herself, but not now.Now she needed him more than ever, and he had no clue what to due.

They'd returned to the hotel in Balamb, as Fujin couldn't bring herself to go into the apartment after what she'd seen, what she knew.They'd both continued going to their jobs, just to keep their minds off of the whole ordeal.Still, Seifer thought about it.Day and night he brooded over it.He had, _needed_, to find out who'd killed Raijin, and exactly what he, himself, had done to deserve this.Hadn't he suffered enough for everything he'd ever done?

Experts who studied homicides and killings had inspected the scene.There were no leads to a killer.No fingerprints, no weapons…not even a single hair had been left behind.They'd taken what they could from the scene and found nothing, but promised they'd solve the crime in time.

Until then, Fujin and Seifer were to live unknowing, suffering, biding time on an unjust crime.The posse, their group, was hardly surviving without the third member.Neither was sure how long they could go on.

~*~*~

**_~Balamb City, Thursday, Noon~_**

**_ _**

Seifer came back from work early.The hotel room was quiet, as it had been recently.On a normal day, Raijin would've been there, filling the room with laughter and idiotic babble.Some days he'd have fish for them to eat, some days they'd all go get lunch together.On days when Seifer was in a bad mood, he could count on Raijin clearing the house for him by taking Fujin out.Raijin had always been there for him.Now he was dead.

He heard slow boot-steps behind him.Fujin had come home too.He turned to look at her thinning form.He'd only convinced her to eat just yesterday, but she'd still had yet to sleep.She looked entirely too pale, too thin, too exhausted.She didn't even make eye contact with him.It was tearing him apart inside, too.He'd all ready lost Raijin; he couldn't afford to loose anyone else.

"QUIET," she stated flatly, no emotions attached.She'd reverted back to her one-word sentences as a form of a shield, a way to protect herself from any more harm."SEIFER, EAT?"

He shook his head slowly, "Just came home to.You up for food today?"

She shook her head even slower, shoulders slumping. "BOSS SEND HOME," she admitted.She must not have been doing well at work.She was too torn up inside.Seifer wished he could make things better for her.He wished he could make her smile again.He wished all the pain could just go away.He wished there was something, _anything, _he could do.

Fujin sulked passed him and dropped onto the bed where she laid unmoving, single eye open.That was when he noticed the envelope taped to the window.

With quick, noisy steps he'd reached the window and snatched the envelope in his gloved hand.On the front the words "Ex-Knight" were neatly typed in bold, gothic-style type.He tore the envelope open and was greeted by more print of the same type inside.

"REVENGE, DEAR ALMASY, IS SWEET.LOOKS LIKE IN THE END, YOU'RE THE REAL CHICKEN WUSS."

By the time he'd reached the end of the typed letters he was shaking in rage.Fujin had sided him to read over his shoulder, but he hadn't noticed.One thing was racing through his mind like lightning, piercing, hot, and angry.

Zell Dincht.

Had this what he'd meant by making Seifer pay?Had Zell been that angry with Seifer that one night over a game of pool that he'd left the club only to murder his best friend?He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to snap!

Seifer crumbled the note in his fist and turned in fury for the door, storming out like never before.Fujin followed, a tear brimming in her one eye, as fast as she could follow.

Straight out of the city Seifer stormed, so fast that even Fujin had trouble keeping up with him.He marched right over to Balamb Garden, didn't even bother to make arrangements to get back in.Everyone at Garden knew Seifer Almasy, and everyone knew not to question him, and to keep out of his way.

Seifer had one destination in mind: Zell's dorm.If he didn't find him there, the cafeteria was the next best choice.Most students were all ready in the cafeteria due to it being lunchtime, so the path to the dorms was clear.

Trailing behind Seifer, Fujin smacked directly into Rinoa Heartilly.

"SORRY!" Fujin shouted and tried to swerve around the dark haired girl.

"Hey Fujin! Have you seen Zell?" Rinoa had caught the considerably weak Fujin by the sleeve, "He's been missing all morning.We saved him a hotdog…"

"LOOKING, NOW!LET GO!"Fujin ripped free and ran after Seifer, who was all the way down the corridor now.

Just as she was about to turn into Zell's dorm, Seifer appeared to block her way.He caught her by the shoulders to avoid being knocked into, and held her back from the door.

"Don't go in, Fujin, don't go in,"

"WHY?" she questioned, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Zell didn't kill Raijin, it had to be someone else,"

"EXPLAIN!"Fujin searched Seifer's paling face desperately, but found no clues.

"He's dead.I found him dead when I went in._Don't_ go in."He started to turn her away, but she broke free, her one eye wide and frantic.She ran into the room, despite Seifer's warnings, and saw what he didn't want her to see.

Blood, everywhere.On the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling.Zell's body, lifeless on the floor, covered in blood and still bleeding.On the sheet of his bed, written in some odd fashion, in blood, "To plant a flower, one must first plant a SeeD."

She didn't know whether to scream, or run, or call for help.She felt paralyzed, frozen with her good eye, her blood-colored crimson eye, glued to the gash from Zell's belly button to his collarbone.

Heavy footsteps came in behind her and she realized that Seifer must have gotten somebody.From behind her, hands clamped over her shoulders and pulled her away.Images started to blur as she felt herself be removed from the scene, and she was just barely able to make out the figures of Squall Leonhart, Irvine Kinneas, and Cid Kramer.She began to feel dizzy and flailed her arms about looking for something to hold onto.A black-gloved hand encased one of hers and she clutched it tightly.There was no noise except a dull buzz in her ears and her heart thudding loudly.For a second she thought she might faint, but before she could, she was swept off her feet.Weak, scared, and sick she could do nothing to protest, and found herself peering through her blurred eyes up at Seifer's stone-set face.She held on for just a moment more before she let her mind slip into sweet unconsciousness.


	3. Wilted Flowers

** **

** **

Bitter Revenge

~You know the drill~

Chapter Three ~*~*~*~ Wilted Flowers

_ _

_~*~*~*~_

_ _

___Dark eyes watched the tall blonde carry the weak little girl to the infirmary.No one saw him, no one ever saw him, and if they did, he flew away with his dark wings, and they forgot.No one ever remembers a shadow for what it really is.He continued watching the boy.Cruel boy.Angry boy.Hateful boy.Murderer.Sinner.Satan.By God's will, the devil of a boy would pay for his sins!Not by death, no, that would be much too forgiving.Something more twisted, something much more painful.That's why God had chosen HIM.He'd been chosen because he knew what made the boy weak.He knew what made him happy, what angered him.What frustrated him.Who he'd hate to loose.Who he'd love to loose.Yes, the boy would pay for his sins._

_ _

_The dark eyes flicked to his next victim, all ready at his side.A lamb; willing.He had chosen her in God's name to be the next sacrifice, and she would die at his hands to make the boy pay.Always to make the boy pay.For now she slept in blissful chloroformed unconsciousness.With her, he would take his time.Get everyone worried, because worried people made Seifer Almasy nervous.He didn't admit it, but it did.And HE knew, because an angel had told him.Dear Angel, sweet Angel.Angel would help him to make Almasy pay for his sins._

_ _

_~*~*~*~_

**_~Balamb Garden, Saturday~_**

_ _

FATIGUED!She recalled saying it to Squall Leonhart a long time ago.And now, here she was again, fatigued.She was in the infirmary this time, in much worse shape than the last time.Had Seifer brought her there?She'd been too tired to even protest.They'd put an IV needle in her arm.She wanted to rip it out of her skin, but found she was too exhausted to move her arms.She was nervous about being in Garden.She wanted to leave, and was certain Seifer did too.Squall Leonhart was not happy.

She'd heard their voices while she'd slept, and they'd swum around in her head like some puddling soup.

_"What in hell's name are you doing here, Almasy?"_

_ _

_"I was looking for Dincht."_

_ _

_"So you could kill him?"_

_ _

_"No!What do you think I am?!A murderer?!"_

_ _

_"You were before!"_

_ _

_"That's the past, Leonhart."_

_ _

_"Why were you looking for Zell, then?"_

_ _

_"Because I found this taped to my window!"_

_ _

Rustling paper; a moment's silence.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ _

_"I thought Dincht was the one who killed Raijin!"_

_ _

_"So you killed him in turn?"_

_ _

_"No, damnit!When I got there he was all ready dead!"_

She'd lost track of it after that.Seifer was getting hurt by all of this.Seifer needed her support.Seifer needed Raijin's support, too.Raijin was dead.Somehow she found the strength to drag herself out of the bed.She hit the cold floor like a stone, but didn't give up; it wasn't her way.Slowly, carefully, she pulled the IV needle from her arm.She glanced around; no one was there.She had to walk terribly slow, weak as she was, but she was going to find Seifer.She stumbled out of the infirmary into the hall.

A student was just passing, and she reached out to catch his arm.He jumped in surprise."SEIFER..." she choked, "WHERE?"

The boy easily shrugged out of her grasp and backed away, not answering, but scowling."Go to hell, Fujin."Old enemies where never fun to come across.

She kept on limping down the hall towards the elevator.Rinoa saw her halfway, and out of the goodness of her heart, stopped to support her.Even with her still blurry eyes, Fujin could see that Rinoa had been crying."SEIFER...?"Fujin asked in desperation.Rinoa nodded and slung Fujin's arm around her neck.

"I can't believe...Zell's dead...," she sobbed, leading Fujin towards the elevator."First Raijin, then Zell, and Quistis is missing—"

"QUISTIS?!"Fujin stopped, shocked.

Rinoa shivered,"She just disappeared, about the same time as Zell... We're all afraid she's dead too."

"WHEN DISAPPEAR?" Fujin was frantic with her questioning.

Rinoa blinked away a few tears, "Two days ago, the same day Zell was killed."

"TWO…?" Had she been asleep that long, in and out of consciousness?

Rinoa lead her to the elevator, and hit the button for the third floor."Seifer's being held up there," she explained."Everyone is suspicious that he killed Zell."

"INNOCENT!" Fujin declared, defensively.

"I know, I know he didn't do it," Rinoa agreed."He might be an angry person, but I don't think he would've killed Zell, and I _know_ he wouldn't kill Raijin, but apparently others don't think so."

"THINK SEIFER KILL…RAIJIN?"Fujin was shocked.

"Yeah, isn't that awful?How could anyone think he would kill his own best friend?"

By the time the elevator reached the third floor, Fujin was feeling well enough to walk on her own to feet.Rinoa lead her into Cid's office, where Seifer sat on a chair in the corner, obviously upset and angry about the whole situation.Edea was also near, and seemed surprised to see the two girls enter the office.

"Feeling better, Fujin?"

Fujin didn't answer, but scowled."SEIFER, INNOCENT!"

Cid smiled sadly at her, "We all want to believe that, Fujin.We're merely keeping him up here until we find out what happened to Instructor Trepe, just as a precaution."

Her scowl darkened, and she sat on a chair near Seifer's."COMPANY," she told them defiantly.Edea and Cid only nodded.Seifer remained unusually quiet, and didn't speak at all. 

Nightfall came soon, and the others in the room retired, locking the door behind them.

"We're trapped in here like rats, for a crime we didn't do," Seifer told Fujin, a sharp edge to his voice.

"INNOCENT," she repeated, but more quietly.She was getting tired again, deciding it was the effect of whatever had been in the IV.

"Talk to me Fuj, I've been going crazy up here all by myself for two days," his hands were clenched in fists at his sides.

"I… I know you're innocent.You were with me when Raijin was…killed," she took her time choosing her words, as if she was afraid they might shatter one of them.

"Having a hard time convincing Leonhart with that one."

Fujin's eyelids felt heavy, and she pulled her knees up to her chest to rest or forehead on them."I wish none of this had ever happened."

"Me too, I miss Raijin," he leaned his head against the wall and looked out the skylight.There were millions of sparkling stars out, and amidst them all, one that fell, like a tear that the sky was crying.Deep down, he though, he was like that night sky, and so was Fujin.Proud and shining, but with hot tears piercing the inside."You gonna be okay, Fuj?"

She didn't answer.Her eyes were closed and her face peaceable.He smiled to himself and listened to her breathing.If he was going to loose everything, but could keep one person as a friend, he'd choose Fujin.Over the past week he'd grown to love her deeply.He was her protector, even if she didn't know it, even if he'd never admit it to anyone.If he told her, she would probably shout "RAGE!" and kick him in the shin, meaning she could take care over herself, but she didn't need to know.His smiled widened as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_~Balamb Garden, Sunday Morning~_**

**_ _**

When Edea Kramer strolled up to her husband's office the next morning, she found several surprises.She'd expected to find Seifer still awake, angry, like he'd been the past few days.Instead, she found him asleep on the floor, sprawled out on his back in a peaceful resting state.Fujin was curled up in a ball not half a foot away.

Sunlight had filled the room, making it look cheery, as usual.She decided against waking them, and just smiled over them with maternal fashion.

Then she noticed something odd at one of the windows.

She had to open it to retrieve it, but easily removed the envelope from the window's exterior.She examined it carefully, and found that on the front "ALMASY" was pasted with colorful letters, perhaps from a magazine.

She frowned down at the letter as a suddenly uneasy feeling overtook her.She dropped the letter on Cid's chair and went to fetch him, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Cid unlocked the door carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping Fujin and Seifer, but found that they were all ready awake and sitting silently in either of the small chairs across from his.He nodded a good morning to each of them, who did not respond, before speaking.

"My wife tells me you've had a visitor, Mr. Almasy."

"Wha…?"

Cid picked up the envelope on his chair and held it up for Seifer to see."She found this taped on the outside of the window," he explained.

Seifer blinked several times before the weight of the idea set in.Another letter.Another clue.Another murder?

"I didn't know it was there."

"Apparently, it appeared overnight.Did you notice anyone lurking about?Of course, I don't know how they would've been able to tape an envelope to a _third floor window…"_

"What are you implying?"Seifer was starting to get angry and offended.

"I'm not implying anything, I was just asking…"

"Well, what does it say old man?"

Cid laughed."I haven't read it yet, as it is addressed to 'Almasy,'" he waved the letter in Seifer's direction.

Seifer snatched the letter with one blacked gloved hand.As he read the front his eyes narrowed in suspicion.Fujin crept quietly over to read over his shoulder, just like the last time Seifer got a letter on the window.

An eternity seemed to pass as Seifer opened the letter.

"LOOKS LIKE I'VE OUT-SMARTED YOU, MR. ALMASY!PERHAPS YOU SHOULD'VE SPENT MORE OF YOUR TIME FOCUSING ON YOUR TRAINING, RATHER THAN POWER…"

Seifer dropped the letter like he'd been burned."Shit," he muttered.

Cid looked surprised."What's in the letter, Seifer?"

Fujin's face was even paler than usual, if it was possible."ANOTHER…ANOTHER…" she shook her head in disbelief, "QUISTIS!!" she jumped up and ran from the room.

Seifer stared after her, his mouth slightly open in awe, having not understood the clue.Cid picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"It does sound like something Quistis might say, but I don't think it was her that sent this," he told Seifer, "The word 'training' is underlined, do you think that might be significant?"

"She was an instructor…"

Suddenly Edea burst into the room, followed in close pursuit by Fujin, who was gasping for air, and immediately Seifer knew.There had been another murder.

"Cid, come quick!" Edea exclaimed, "In the training center!Quistis!"

The _training_ center!Why hadn't he realized it before!Obviously, Fujin had, why hadn't he?The four of them crammed into the elevator and headed instantly for the training center.Fujin lead the way, all the way to the very back of the room, where there was a bridge.

Leonhart and Kinneas were already there, knee-deep in the water, hacking away at something beneath.Seifer raced to the bridge and looked over the side.He saw what was there, and felt like throwing up.

She stared up at him from the water where she was tied to large rocks, mouth parted slightly, eyes dull and lifeless, blonde hair floating out from her head like a fan.One arm had been cut free via Squall's gunblade, and floated up towards the surface, almost like she was reaching towards him.He was so shocked, so horrified, he didn't know what to do, didn't know how to move.

Edea was weeping onto her husband's shoulder, miserably.She had been there when Quistis had grown up, and seen all of her happy and sad times had been like a mother to her.It had been the same with Zell.His brain fuzzed at this idea.Would she weep if _he_ had been the one who died?

Fujin dared to take his hand in her own and squeezed it.She began to pull him away, just as Irvine pulled Quistis's dead body out of the water.

Squall turned to them."MURDERER!" he shouted at Seifer.

Fujin spun back."LIES!!"

Cid spoke firmly to both of them, though his voice was shaking in sorrow."All of you, quiet!I'm sure Seifer did not do this; he was locked in my office all night.Right now we need to pull together, we need to forget our differences so we can solve this crime together!This is a time of loss for all of us, and there's no way we'll make it through if we don't stick together."With that, he turned and led his wife from the room.

Squall glared again at Seifer, but turned away soon enough to help Irvine with Quistis's body.Fujin pulled Seifer out of the room.

_And all the while, the dark eyes watched._

~*~*~*~

**_~Balamb Garden, Sunday Evening~_**

**_ _**

After a long talk with Cid and Edea, Fujin and Seifer had been cleared of the accusations placed upon them.Fujin had restrained her voice just long enough to explain that when she and Seifer had gone to Timber, Raijin was alive, and when they came back he was not.

Seifer continued the story and explained that the next few days, save for the two days they'd both gone to work, they'd been in each other's company, up until Zell was killed, and since then, he'd been locked in Cid's office.Edea and Cid both believed their stories and permitted them to use a dorm to spend the night.

That had been in the afternoon.Now, Fujin was asleep, and Seifer was restlessly roaming the halls.

He couldn't sleep.How could he?These murders had somehow been directed at _him_, and him alone.No one else's name had appeared on either of the envelopes, not to mention after the very first crime, a direct threat had been painted on the walls.He pondered continuously until he wandered right into the training center, back to where Quistis had died.He sat on the bridge and closed his eyes, griping the wood of the crossing with his fingers.

He saw her face under the water in his mind, and tried to imagine dying like that.Having water rush into his lungs until he could no longer breath.A cold, lonely death.At least Zell hadn't had to suffer as long.

Zell… he saw the face in his mind as well.The blood, the cuts… how would it have felt to have a hot blade ripped through _his_ chest?If the revenge was being directed at him, then why was everyone else dropping off like flies?

"SEI—Seifer?"Fujin had entered the training arena in cotton boxers and a long sleeved shirt two sizes too big.

He opened his eyes to see her standing there, looking somewhat… concerned.

"You okay?"

He nodded slowly, even though he knew that he wasn't.

She sat down beside him and brushed her hand over his, almost as an experiment, but immediately pulled it back.They sat in silence for a long time, staring down at the cold, cold water where Quistis had died.Finally Seifer spoke up.

"Let's get out of here, there's no need for us to stare at it anymore.It won't change anything."

Fujin nodded, and began to stand, but froze as something caught her eye.

"Seifer look," she pointed at the bridge.Among all of the scratches from roaming creatures, something had been neatly carved in the wood.

"WRONG KIND OF TRAINING, ALMASY.DON'T YOU SOMETIMES WONDER WHERE ALL THE COWBOYS HAVE GONE?"


	4. Chasing Shadows

Bitter Revenge  
~From Kouen's twisted, sick mind~  
  
Chapter Four ~*~*~*~*~ Chasing Shadows  
  
Wind shivered through his thin hair, cooling his face, and billowing out his black cape. The messenger stood high up on Balamb Garden, on the highest balcony, with his arms outstretched to the sea. There, he prayed to his fatal god, his salvation, to know what to do, where to strike next.  
  
With his cold eyes gleaming, he turned to his new servant. The wriggling cowboy, eyes glittering with reflected moonlight, which knew all too well what fate awaited him. The messenger grinned. "My Angel told me you had pretty hair," with agonizing slowness, he dragged his hand through the copper ponytail. "Any last words? Too bad you're gagged," he looped the rope around the smooth skin of the cowboy's neck. "Get along little doggy!" and heaved his body over the railing.   
  
Twenty feet he fell like a brick, until the rope reached its limit and strained. The messenger watched over the side, perched on the banister, and saw the body bounce back up, once, twice, then settle. SQUIRM, boy, SQUIRM! He watched as the cowboy twisted and struggled. In due time, just as the sun rose, the wiggling slowed, slowed…stopped. No more oxygen for the cowboy. Such a shame, such a sad, sad, necessary shame.   
  
A sinner must pay for his sins, whether he liked it, or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Balamb Garden, Early hours of Monday morning~  
  
Squall Leonhart was completely exhausted, not physically, but emotionally. He didn't know what was worse, loosing friends to death, or loosing friends to grief. While it had hurt loosing Zell, and it had hurt loosing Quistis, it also hurt to be loosing Selphie and Rinoa to their grief. Selphie, usually bright and cheery, was much more subtle, much less talkative. Rinoa hardly said anything outside of "Poor Zell," or "I can't believe Quistis is really gone!" He wondered if her eyes would be permanently red and puffy.  
  
Worse, he was being asked to trust Seifer Almasy, the one who'd betrayed Garden, committed treason, not too long ago.  
  
There was a light knock on the door, and Selphie Tilmitt peeked her head in. She spoke in a quiet, whispery voice, "Hey, Squall. Is… Is Irvine here? He said he had to run an errand before he came to my room, but… but well, I just got tired of waiting,"  
  
Squall shook his head slowly, but wished her luck in finding him. He lay back on his bed, and didn't wake until red fluffy clouds spotted the sky.  
  
For a second, he waited a bit longer in his comfortable bed, but was forced up by yet another soft knocking. Once again Selphie poked her head in. This time her eyes were as red and puffy as Rinoa's. "Irvine never stopped by?" Squall shook his head, dread setting in his stomach. "He never came back to my room, he's gone, I know it, I just know it." She sank to the floor on her knees and sobbed. Squall only watched, listening to the rushed boot-steps in the hallway. Soon enough, Fujin had joined the party.  
  
"IRVINE, WHERE?"  
  
Squall shrugged, and Selphie moaned, tears increasing. Fujin motioned for Squall to join her in the hall, and he did, reluctantly.   
  
"NOTE ON BRIDGE FOUND. IRVINE MISSING. WORRIED."  
  
Squall sighed deeply, and glanced over his shoulder at Selphie. "Find Rinoa," he told the albino girl firmly, "And tell her to watch over Selphie. Have them go somewhere out of the way. And then," he clenched his jaw tightly, "You will find Seifer and report to Cid's office."  
  
"SEIFER, THERE. TELL CID ABOUT NOTE."   
  
Squall nodded jointedly. "Just come up there when you're done with the girls. We've got to search the entire Garden and find Irvine, hopefully alive."  
  
Fujin acknowledged him curtly, and then stomped away. Squall put her in a sour mood with his 'after you're done with the girls,' gig. She was a girl too, but she was subjected to finding Irvine's possibly dead body. Not that she cared. Fujin was a strong girl, and she could handle it. With that, she marched off to track down the blue-clad brown-haired puffy-eyed girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Despite the massive size of Garden, the search had taken less than fifteen minutes. They were to set off in pairs, as goes safety in numbers. Squall refused to let Seifer and Fujin go together, a rule of distrust, so they'd been paired up with Cid and Edea, respectively. Squall had been partnered with Xu, the female secretary of garden, while Dr. Kodawaski, the Garden's head nurse, took Nida, the pilot with her.  
  
Filing out of the elevator, Squall, Xu, Nida and the doctor took the second floor, while the others took the first. At the end of the first hall the two groups separated, and Squall and Xu headed towards the lift balcony. There they were greeted with another horrible surprise.  
  
The rope was attached to a support beam, and hanging from his neck, twenty feet bellow, was Irvine Kinneas's body, dead, lifeless, swaying gently in the morning breeze.  
  
Xu gasped, and for a moment Squall thought she might faint, but thankfully, she didn't. "Go inside," he told her, "And get the others." She backed up slowly; unable to take her eyes off of the balcony's edge, then disappeared into the building.  
  
Squall busied himself pulling up the body, slowly, one hand after the other, up, up, up, so slowly. By the time it was there, the others had gathered. Selphie burst through the crowd, only to faint at the sight. Squall glared in Fujin's direction, but she kept her face emotionless. Seifer's hands were shaking, not in sadness, but in anger.   
  
"A clue," he pointed at the body, fingers twitching. It was written on his duster in inky black letters.   
  
"A COWBOY NEVER GOES FAR WITHOUT HIS LASSO. NOW YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK."  
  
"There's something in the pocket," Xu pointed out the little piece of paper just barely visible. Cid bent to tug it out.   
  
A train ticket to Deling City.  
  
"I think I understand, a little." Edea told them.  
  
"How's that?" Her husband asked.  
  
"Whoever the murderer is must have something to do with trains. Think about it. The word training was stressed, twice, and the first five letters spell out train, and a train travels on a track… maybe they work with trains, or maybe they are just noting that we could take a train to Deling City."  
  
"Rinoa lives in Deling City," Seifer noted.  
  
"Selphie loves trains," Squall added. Several pairs of eyes swerved to watch the two girls.  
  
"I would never kill Irvine!" Selphie sobbed. "Besides, I was at the club when Raijin was murdered, I couldn't have done it!"  
  
Everyone looked to Rinoa. "Why would I kill people?! I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"You weren't at the club, plus you had access to all of the people when they were killed," Xu pointed out rather harshly.  
  
"I don't think she did it," Seifer proclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, think about the other clues. I got the first one, and it said 'Chicken Wuss' in it, so I thought maybe Zell was the murderer, but he ended up dying, and the same thing happened to Quistis and Irvine. Maybe the person is pointing out that their next target… I don't know, it has something to do with trains or Deling."  
  
"I think we should go to Deling," Cid told them. "Special SeeD mission."  
  
"Why?!" Squall was near rage. "So Selphie or Rinoa can end up dead?"  
  
"No, we'll take precautions on that. No one go anywhere alone. I think our murderer might appear in Deling City, there will be less people they know, and will have to keep a close eye on us. Who's willing to go?"  
  
Seifer was the first to agree, and Fujin was almost synchronized with him. Slowly, Squall stepped forward, followed by Selphie and then Rinoa.   
  
"All right, so it's settled. You'll leave for Deling tomorrow." No one spoke. No one knew what to say.  
  
What they didn't notice were the words scratched on the balcony too tiny to see.  
  
"EVEN WITHOUT MY COWBOY HERO, I CAN STILL RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET. DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY." 


	5. Flying Like Heaven

Bitter Revenge

_~ Murder, I Write! ~_

_ _

**_ _**

**_Chapter Five ~*~*~*~*~*~ Flying Like Heaven_**

**_ _**

**_~Train to Deling, Sunday Evening~_**

**_ _**

She felt like the wind was choking her.

Selphie Tilmitt stood at the railing of the train, as usual, but this time she didn't find the rocking of its movement soothing.The wind seemed to smack her on the face as if it wanted her to wake up, realized the truth.Irvine was dead.Dead meant not coming back, ever.She didn't want that.She wanted to pretend Irvine was here, standing beside her, like before.

Damn Seifer Almasy for ruining her life!If he hadn't done whatever it was he'd done to get this cereal killer on his case, then her Irvine would still be alive!

She shook her head.She couldn't go blaming all of this on Seifer, not now.He wasn't even sure why this was happening either.

Where was Seifer, anyway?And Fujin, for that matter?They were supposed to be on her team.They shared a train cabin, and weren't supposed to go anywhere without each other.She looked around her subtly.Nothing.Seifer, she remembered, was taking a nap in the cabin.He'd ordered Fujin to stay near her in the time being, but Selphie couldn't find Fujin anywhere.Maybe she should go back to the cabin?No, Seifer would flip out if she woke him.Maybe go find the others?No, she wasn't sure where their cabin was.She sighed deeply and shook her head.After a few minutes, she decided on making a quick trip to the bathroom, then going back to the cabin, whether or not she woke Seifer.

The water was cool and inviting.She splashed water on her face gleefully from the faucet, and sighed in relief.She couldn't wait for everything to be done with.

_Swwft._

_ _

She thought she heard something.The tiniest rustle of a noise.She shook her head, straightening, dismissing it as one of the train's many noises.Then she saw it in the mirror: a dark shadow.Her eyes widened and she spun around.

By then, it was too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinoa ran into Fujin in one of the hallways on the way to her dorm.

"Fujin!" she exclaimed."What are you doing out here alone!"

"SAME QUESTION!"Fujin barked.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes; "I'm on my way back to the cabin, from the bathroom.What about you?"

"LOST," Fujin told her dismissively.

"You'd better get back to your cabin, ASAP," Rinoa scolded the albino.

"SELPHIE, SEEN?"

"Oh God, don't tell me Selphie's missing!"

"NO,"

Then why did you ask where she is?"

"LOST," she repeated.

"Do you mean you're lost, or Selphie's lost?Why don't you just speak in full sentences, okay?"

Fujin sighed."I left the cabin with Selphie.Corridor was narrow, thought she was behind me.Disappeared.Looking for her, got lost."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at Fujin's broken sentences."And Seifer?Where's he?"

"Cabin, asleep."

"Oh shit, you mean your entire party is separated?"

Fujin nodded solemnly, and Rinoa caught her wrist, pulling her the rest of the way down the hall into the cabin she was sharing with Squall and Cid.

"Fujin?What're you doing here?"Cid asked mildly surprised.

"She got separated from Selphie, but they're entire party is apart."Rinoa explained in a rush.

"I knew we couldn't trust them," Squall muttered under his breath."Come on, let's all go to their cabin and see if anyone's there."

The foursome headed down the narrow halls, Fujin leading the way back to her train cabin.Squall opened the door, but no one was there."Maybe he and Selphie went to look for you together," he told Fujin.

They decided to all wait in the cabin together.A few minutes later, Seifer sauntered in.

"Hey, having a party or something?" he asked, casually.

"No, what where you doing out alone?"Squall snapped.

"Men's bathroom, sheesh," he muttered.

"SELPHIE, WHERE?"Fujin asked directly.

"Thought she was with you,"

"LOST!"

"Great!"Squall snapped."Just great.She's missing, and with our luck, she's probably dead!"Rinoa smacked his arm for that one.

"Come on," she rallied, "Let's go look for her."

So they set out, following on Seifer's idea about the bathroom.Rinoa knocked gently on the door.

"Selphie, you in there?"

There was no answer, so she carefully opened the door.She was greeted by the growing to be familiar sight and smell of death.The white tiles on the floor were splashed with the crimson red of her blood.Rinoa screamed.

"Shit," Seifer groaned, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Squall hauled Rinoa away from the door, catching Fujin's wrist as well and pulling her away.This left Cid and Seifer to inspect the scene.Cid knelt by the hardly recognizable body.

"It's Selphie all right," he thumbed her blood-caked brown hair."Multiple stab wounds to the chest and stomach.Probably fell backwards and smacked her head off of the sink, too."He scanned the entire pool of blood."Not even a footprint.How does this guy do this?"

Seifer shrugged."Beats the hell out of me.What's that there on the wall?"It was written in blood, but was merely a jumble of letters, "I can't tell what it says."

"It's backwards," Cid told him."Read it out of the mirror."

Seifer read it once with his eyes, then again with his voice."Knight in shinning armor."

"Do you think they mean Squall?"

"Either him or me," Seifer's stomach felt like it was quivering.Was he next?No, he'd defend himself.He was a gunblade expert!

The train continued on, top speed, barreling towards Deling, into the sunset.On the top of the train, the 'messenger' stood, laughing at the bloody appearance of the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~Deling City Hotel; Sunday evening~_**

**_ _**

Seifer closed the door behind him.Fujin was curled up in a little ball on the bed adjacent to his.The others were sharing a room.He sat down facing her, and she spoke up so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You.You're the killer, aren't you, Seifer?"

He couldn't believe she'd accuse him."What the Hell, Fujin?!How could it have been me?"

"You were alone in the cabin!You could've very easily snuck out and killed Selphie!"

"I did not!This whole _thing_ is a plot against _me!"_He reminded her.

"It could be a set up," she snapped, sitting up."So you could get away with murder!You sneak out and kill Selphie!I found you _alone_ that one night after Quistis was killed!How do I know what you did before I came down there?How do I know you weren't out and about hanging Irvine off of the roof!And when Quistis died!That could've been you too!What _did_ you do, Seifer Almasy, after I fell asleep up in Cid's office?Picked the lock so you could drown the instructor, and then taped a phony note to the window?How else would it have gotten on the window of the _third_ floor?You _did_ get there before I did with Zell, but I doubt that you were able to kill him that quick!Maybe while you were supposedly at work, Hm?And you came home early so you could tape another false note to the window of our hotel room?"

"I'm surprised in you, Fujin, such a well thought out accusation.And you're _so_ right.I'm the killer Fujin!I killed Raijin when I came home to pick you up before we left for the club, _and didn't even go inside the apartment!_Of course that's it!And I even killed everyone else too!Well ain't that fine and dandy?How do I know it wasn't _you,_ bitch?_You_ could've _easily_ killed him _before_ I came to get you."Raijin's sick!" you called and told me!Well that could've been a lie!Same to you with everyone else!Killing Zell instead of being at work, Drowning Quistis before coming up to that room in the first place, hanging Irvine while I was sitting there _thinking_, then coming to get me so I didn't suspect anything.Not to mention, you lead Selphie out of the cabin!I didn't even know where she went!Great, Fuu, you lead her out of the cabin, push her in the bathroom and _stab_ her to death!Oh, and by the way, the next clue is '_A knight in shining armor,_' so I don't think you'll be alarmed when you wake up and find me _dead_!" he finished with great rage, laying down and crossing his arms over his chest.

He thought he heard her whimpering, but ignored it.What if she _was_ the killer?She _did_ have all the opportunities to commit every single murder…Regardless, he was going to stay in this room, and sleep in this room.If she was the murderer, then he might wake up dead.At the moment, he didn't care to stop her either.At least the whole thing would be over.Still, another side of him couldn't face that fact… Fujin?A murderer?

It was very late when Seifer Almasy finally drifted into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_While the most of Deling slept, a messenger plotted.Two more kills to go, and he'd have Sinner Almasy just how he wanted him.Alone, sad, broken.He had to chuckle when he overheard him bickering with the albino girl.They were quite loud, and walls didn't seem to prevent any of their argument from reaching his ears just outside the door.He grinned widely, and moved next door to peek in the windows._

_ _

_And there he lay, asleep, tortured by nightmares.His Angel had brought him his next victim, God have mercy on his soul._


	6. Blood For Breakfast

Bitter Revenge

~ Murder, I Wrote! ~

Chapter Six ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blood For Breakfast

_~Deling City Hotel; Midnight to Monday Morning~_

_ _

_The room was full of fog-like smoke, so as the messenger couldn't breathe.A mask would do, keeping his lungs from the gas-like poison that he, himself, had filled the room with.This mission would be difficult; he must not wake the others.A room of three made if very hard to get to just one person.They were getting smart, too smart.He knew his time was low.Just two more murders…he was saving the most straining, the biggest wound to create, for last.And it made him smile!_

_ _

_The task at hand was difficult.The gunblade expert was heavy.If he hadn't so heavily sedated them, it would have been impossible to drag his muscular, leather-clad body from the room.He strained for nearly an hour before the task was done. The effects of the poison would wear off soon.If luck was on his side, which it always was, the others would continue sleeping when the poisonous gas wore off, but he would wake their leader, he would wake the lion._

_ _

_The messenger was quick to bind the lion to the gated entrance to the city.It reminded him of a crucifixion.He was quick to gag him so that no one would hear his screaming.And he was quick to clean his still-bloody knife.Tilmitt had made quite a mess.No matter._

_ _

_Soon enough, the lion was moaning, a signal that the poison had stopped working.The messenger was quick to be at his side, slapping his cheeks until he was fully awake._

_ _

_Squall saw his face.He saw the glint of the sharp knife in the moonlight.He saw his death coming._

_ _

_"Mmmphf!" He cried through the gag(It's you…! Why?! Why you?I can't believe it's… I must tell the others, before it's too late!Shit!I can't move!)_

_ _

_The messenger laughed, heartily."What's the matter, Leonhart?"He chuckled."Cat got your tongue?Or rather, a lion?"_

_ _

_(…………?!)_

_ _

_"Typical of you.The Angel told me you were like that."_

_ _

_(…Angel?It's a nutcase…)_

_ _

_He brought the blade close Squall's face, and Squall's eyes widen considerably."You know what this is for, right, Leonhart?"He laughed yet again, "Of course you do.You know, I always admired how, right before I took each victim's life, they're eyes got so wide; so big.Just like yours are now.Raijin's, Zell's, Quistis's, Irvine's, Selphie's…" He breathed in the night air, replenishing his lungs."But none as wide as yours, Leonhart."He pointed the knife's tip dead center on Squall's forehead."Take your last look at the moon, Leonhart, because you'll never see the light of day again!"_

_ _

_Ending words said, he smiled at the squishing sound the blade made as he plunged it into Squall's eye, then twisting it around in circles.The sound reminded him of slime, something he could put his hands in and squish around.He laughed at the thought and pulled the knife out of his left eye, then trust it into the other, repeating the ritual, laughing all the while.Squall, still, alive, squirmed and twisted, making as much noise as he could through the gag.Any normal human would have passed out because of the pain long ago, but Leonhart was no normal human._

_ _

_"Don't be mad at me, Leonhart," he said, pulling the knife out of the bloody hole in Squall's head."I'm just the messenger."The knife made its final dive, right into Squall's heart._

_ _

_With his paintbrush, the messenger dipped his brush in the quickly forming pool of blood.A smile touched his lips as he began the elegant script of his next message._

_ _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ _

_Curling, turning, whirling burning…_

_ _

Seifer was running.It was out to get him, and he was alone.

_Sinner!_ It called him._Murderer!_

He thought she was right by his side.He swore she was there, running beside him.He thought she'd be safe, but she wasn't.

_Slipping, scrawling, twisting, falling, shrinking, fleeing, twisting, seeing…_

_ _

__He saw in the distance, the small figure.He kept running towards it, he must get there!The figure had its back to him, but Seifer could see what he had in his hands.A knife…

_Screaming, crying, bleeding, dying…_

_ _

The figure was quick to turn, and for a second Seifer thought he would see its face…

_Slash!_

It all went red.It poured over his eyes; he could feel it running down his hands._(Shit!I think I'm…)_

_ _

_~Deling City Hotel; Monday Morning~_

Seifer Almasy sat straight up in his bed, shaking his head violently from side to side.A nightmare!It had been a nightmare…

Fujin wasn't in her bed.For a split second panic raced through him, and then he remembered what she'd said to him the night before, and dismissed his worries.She was in the shower; she was fine.Not that he cared.

Fully dressed, trench coat included, he strolled out into the morning sunlight.For a second he stood, absorbing it, deciding that he'd like to go on a walk.He could only stand so much of Leonhart, Rinoa, and ever-optimistic Cid in one week.Not to mention the cyclops albino bitch who thought she knew it all…

There seemed to be a big fuss down the road a ways, and he was almost going to go in the opposite direction, but something drew him to it, some memory he'd almost forgotten.

Oh, yes, he remembered it.The inaugural parade, the first time he realized he'd have to fight his good SeeD buddies when he'd sided with the sorceress, Edea.The gate they'd closed them in…

The people of Deling seemed to be in a state of delirium.They passed him by, staring, and it made him wonder what the hell was wrong with them.

It was all too soon that he found out.

The banner was a huge white sheet, and written on it in that all too familiar crimson red script:

"I'VE LEAD YOU THIS FAR, ALMASY, AND YOU'RE SO CLOSE, BUT NOW I'M BLIND.THE BLIND CANNOT LEAD THE BLIND."

Squall Leonhart's body was hanging underneath, tied to the bars so that he looked like a broken 'X'.Seifer walked all the way up to the closed gate so that he could see exactly what had happened.Blood was all over Squall's chest, and Seifer could see that he'd been stabled multiple times, but worst of all was his face.Seifer couldn't even see the scar that he'd given the boy oh so long ago under all the blood.No longer did Squall Leonhart have eyes; they'd been gouged from his body like nothing.

In spite of everything he was, in spite of everything he stood for, Seifer Almasy dropped to his knees in front of the dishonorable display, mouth dropped open, and eyes wide with fear.He'd stood through the other deaths and watched coldly, hurt that someone would do this to him, to everyone.To rip the lives of so many people to shreds all over the simple matter of revenge.

And he'd accused Fujin of all this.Had it really been her?Could it have really been her?She'd had the opportunity, hadn't she?She'd still been awake when he'd drifted off to sleep.No, it couldn't have been her…

He remembered his dream.He'd been running, at first from someone, but towards the end, looking for them.Everyone had been alive, running with him, but then Raijin fell back, and slowly, everyone else disappeared.In the end, it had been only him and Fujin, and suddenly, even she was gone.Ahead of him was a thin, worn figure, and at its feet, Fujin's body.Dead.

_Dead!_

"Seifer!"A voice broke through his thoughts; it was Rinoa."Oh, God!Seifer!Why?Why did this have to happen?!"She flung herself into his arms, and out of his own dazed state, he held her gently and let her cry."Why Squall, why _Squall?_"

Seifer felt rotten.He felt rotten, because out of the group of six friends that lived in Balamb Garden, only one was left, the most fragile of them all at that: Rinoa.It almost reminded him of his own group of friends.Raijin was dead, and Fujin was…

…_Fujin…_

_ _

He'd left Fujin alone in the hotel room.Would she be okay?His heart was beating at an alarming rate; he was terrified for her now.

Rinoa was still talking to him through her tears.He hadn't been paying attention to her."…You've got to stop him, Seifer, you've got to stop him before he kills Fujin!"

"What?!What do you mean, 'before he kills Fujin?'"He drew her back an arms length and stared at her in baffled shock.

"You didn't see the last clue?" She asked shakily.

He stared a minute, and then asked, "The blind cannot lead the blind?"

Rinoa shook her head and pointed to the ground below them.Seifer had to step back to read it, and it sent such a sudden rush of fear through him he thought he might throw up.

"I COULD'VE KEPT TRACK OF YOU EVEN WITH JUST ONE EYE OPEN.TOO BAD YOU DON'T HAVE GODSPEED."

Wings were drawn underneath it, but he paid them no mind.

_…With just one eye open…_ It echoed unendingly in his mind.Fujin had one eye.Every clue had lead them to the next target, not the killer.Fujin was the next target.He closed his eyes for just a second, and her face flashed before him.He was probably too late all ready.He'd lost everything.

Suddenly he broke away from Rinoa, running as fast as the wind Fujin was named for, trench coat flying up behind him.He had to make it there on time; he had to!

_(I cannot loose…I will not loose everything!)_

_ _

He barged into the hotel, not taking notice of anyone who might be staring at him.He stormed up the stairs and burst into the room.

Empty.The shower wasn't running anymore.Her bed was still unmade.The light was still on in the bathroom.Fear shivered through him like never before.No battle had ever gotten to him like this.He pulled out his gunblade from inside of his coat (so much can be held in there!), and crept towards the bathroom soundlessly.

He couldn't hear anything.His hand shook as he reached for the doorknob, afraid that when he opened it he'd find her dead on the floor, blood everywhere.Finally he took a great breath and swung the door open.

Fujin was kneeling on the floor, dressed, clutching her neck, straining to breath.Behind her he stood, obviously strangling her with some kind of cord.Her good eye was clenched tightly closed, but her other eye was exposed, the scar standing out like a threat of death.She was loosing her breath quickly, her struggle starting to end with alarming speed.

In a split second, the man had seen him at the door, and was jerking up on the cord to finish her off quicker.

Rage spread through Seifer's veins like wildfire, and he'd smacked the man away.The man fell backwards into the shower and was promptly knocked unconscious by hitting his head off of the tile wall.

Fujin had dropped to the floor, passed out.Seifer quickly slipped the Hyperion back into his coat and picked her up in his arms.He carried her out and set her on the bed, where she lay in a motionless ball.

Without thinking, he picked up the phone to ask for the police.He was told to wait patiently while they came on their way.

He sat on the bed by Fujin while she slept a dreamless sleep.With a gentleness he hadn't thought he possessed, he brushed silver strands of hair from her face, his heart beating in his ears, but not loud enough to block out her ragged, slow breathing.He realized he much of himself he'd loose if he lost her.He'd all ready lost so much in everyone else…

Seifer hardly noticed when the police came in the room, looking for the killer of Squall, as he'd told them on the telephone.He merely pointed to the bathroom and let the rest buzz around him. When they came to ask him questions, he was still in a trance.

"Did you know the person murdered?"

"Yes, he was… he was a student at my school."

"His name?"

"Leonhart, Squall Leonhart."

"What happened to her?"They nodded in Fujin's direction.

"He had a wire.Tried to strangle him.She passed out just as I walked in."

"She'll be okay," a medical officer assured him.

_Relief…_

"What's your name son?"

"Seifer.Seifer Almasy."

"The Almasy the threat was directed to...?"

"Yes…"

"Why did the murderer want to threaten you?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

"We'll get it out of him when he wakes up, don't worry.We're sorry about all the grief this has caused you.We'll be contacting you soon; most likely we're going to need some more information from you and your friend here, when she wakes up.We're taking the man down to the jail…"

He didn't really hear any more of it.He hardly noticed when they'd left.The buzzing in his ears was growing deafening, and he felt completely unnerved.

Fujin stirred just barely on the bed, and her eye flickered open.He looked down at her, and smiled just the tiniest little bit, and she read it in his eyes.

_It's over…it's over…_


	7. Murder Yeilds No Love

Bitter Revenge 

**~Kouen's Rather Demented Mind~**

Epilogue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Murder Yields No Love 

**_~Deling City's Prison; A Week Later~_**

**_ _**

He looked out through the bars of his lonely cell.Yet he was never alone.He would always have his god to console him.

_ _

_And still, there was his angel.His poor, little, angel.It had been because of his angel that the depths of his mission had been possible.The letters she had sent him during her stay with the SeeDs had told him all he needed to know.She wouldn't let him down now, not after getting him this far.He knew she would come to him, he knew she would._

_ _

_He heard the voice of the prison guard."What?The cereal killer?!You're crazy!On what terms?"_

_ _

_"He's my father," she answered, if not bitterly.He smiled, oh; he smiled to himself as he heard the heavy door, her light footsteps, and then the slam of it closing behind her._

_ _

_"Hello Rinoa," he said her name._

_ _

_She acknowledged him,"General Caraway."_

_ _

_"My angel," he crooned."You came to see your poor, poor father.I've failed my mission, I'm afraid."_

_ _

_"What mission?"_

_ _

_"Oh, Rinoa, my angel, my god commanded me to take revenge, sweet, sweet revenge on that sinful bastard, Seifer Almasy."_

_ _

_"He did nothing to you."_

_ _

_"Oh but he did, Rinoa," her father glared coolly through the bars."I know he made my daughter cry, two or so years ago, when you found out he'd gone to a party with his friends, that wretched albino bitch and the senseless tub of lard, and what you heard he did with the pale one, oh how you cried.I remember, do you?"_

_ _

_"I remember," she was trying to stay calm._

_ _

_"Not to mention," he continued without heed, "The murder he's brought about, the suffering, and the pain, to the world.A sorceress's knight, he called himself.Bullshit.It was for that, dear angel, that my god commanded me to take action."_

_ _

_"That doesn't mean you had to kill Squall!"_

_ _

_"Squall was key to making him suffer, angel."_

_ _

_"Squall's death is making me suffer."_

_ _

_"Oh, no, angel," he laughed."You're much better without the boy. You've always got dear…old…daddy."_

_ _

_"You are no more a father than you are religious," she spat, her anger bringing her dangerously close to the bars."And don't you dare call me angel."_

_ _

_He smiled viciously and his eyes sparked, and all to late she knew she'd hit a wrong button.His hands shot out from the bars too fast for her to react, looping around her neck.With more force than she knew he possessed, he brought her head forwards, pounding it against the bars, then pushing her back, and repeating the motion.Again and again and again...She couldn't stop him, no matter what she tried._

_ _

_He pounded her head that way until she was long past unconscious; blood everywhere, and then dropped her.He laughed because the prison guard had not come in to stop him.With as much as he'd learned in the past week, the fat tub of lard had more than likely fallen asleep at the front desk._

_ _

_The general crouched down in his jail cell and reached for his daughter's body.He took gently from her purse the little knife he knew she carried for emergencies.He opened it and very calmly jabbed it into her throat, slicing the jugular vein.Once again very calmly, he pulled the knife out, put it to his own skin, and slit his wrists._

_ _

_Had there been a window, he would have made note that the night was as black as the death that was slowly clouding his vision.How ironic that a father would die along side his daughter.He smiled, and closed his eyes one last time, waiting.Waiting for his god to rescue him._

_ _

_A rescue that would never occur._

_ _

_ _


End file.
